


weak knees and sweaty palms by Kim47 [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Date, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of weak knees and sweaty palms by Kim47</p><p><b>Summary</b>: Okay, so it's possible Stiles has never been on a real date. One where both parties were aware of and agreeable to the fact.<br/> <br/>It's also possible he's a little nervous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	weak knees and sweaty palms by Kim47 [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [weak knees and sweaty palms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/488593) by [kim47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kim47/pseuds/kim47). 



**Title** : weak knees and sweaty palms  
 **Author** : kim47  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Teen Wolf  
 **Character** : Stiles/Danny  
 **Rating** : Teen and up  
 **Warnings** : No archive warnings apply  
 **Summary** : Okay, so it's possible Stiles has never been on a real date. One where both parties were aware of and agreeable to the fact.  
   
It's also possible he's a little nervous.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/chapters/852429)  
**Length** 0:21:28, 24:13 w/music  
Link: [zip here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Weak%20Knees%20and%20Sweaty%20Palms%20by%20kim47.mp3.zip)  
[music zip here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Weak%20Knees%20and%20Sweaty%20Palms%20\(music%20version\)%20by%20kim47.mp3.zip)

Audiobooks thanks to the wonderful Fire_Juggler  
[zip here](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podbooks_compiled/rhea314_weak_knees_sweaty_palms-non-music.zip)  
[music zip here](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podbooks_compiled/rhea314_weak_knees_sweaty_palms-music.zip)


End file.
